legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Tohka Yatogami
Tohka Yatogami is the lead female character of the Date A Live franchise. She is the first spirit to be saved by the franchise's main protagonist, Shido Itsuka. Appearance Tohka is a girl with very long, dark-purple hair usually tied back with a ribbon of sorts, and matching dark purple eyes with white irises. Shido describes her as an "impossibly beautiful girl.” Tohka's height is stated to be 155 cm, and her three sizes are B84/W58/H83. Upon her arrival on Earth, Tohka wore an Astral Dress with a black, cream, and pink color scheme and a set of purple-and-cream plated armor which adorned her shoulders and waist. The Dress is open at the back and made up into a black corset (which exposes a part of her cleavage) and a two-layered, knee-length skirt which has a pink-to-white gradient. Her hair is tied back using a butterfly-shaped hair accessory. She also wears a pair of gauntlets which have petal-like cuffs, both sharing the same color scheme as her attire, as well as a pair of armored boots. Upon her admission to Raizen High School, Tohka adopts the female uniform of the said school. This apparel consists of a black, long-sleeved top (winter), or a white, short-sleeved top (summer), together with a blue skirt, and a pair of long, black stockings that reach up to half of her thigh. In her Inverse Form, Tohka's hair turns dark purple-to-white gradient. Her eyes have also reversed its color scheme, turning soft pink with white irises. She wore a dark violet dress attached with black laces and a set of grayish magenta-and-dark pink plated armor which adorned her shoulders and waist. The dress is open at the back and the front, in which exposed most of her skin and a two-layered, knee-length skirt. She also wears a dark violet butterfly-shaped hair accessory with pointy edges while Inversed. Personality When Tohka first appeared on Earth, unsealed, she had a cold, and emotionless demeanor. She was very wary of humans due to her being constantly attacked by the AST before Shido finally got the chance to talk to her. However, after Shido sealed her powers, she could finally develop and express feelings, as well as experience life on Earth. Because Tohka is new to everything (including her emotions), she has a very cheerful and child-like personality that can make her seem naïve, emotional, energetic, and gullible at times. She easily became excited at seeing all the things on Earth that she had never seen before. Origami has used her naïve nature against her on multiple occasions. She usually needs one of her friends (mostly Shido) to point out to her when she is being tricked. Despite her lack of knowledge or experience, Tohka does have a reasonable sense of embarrassment, as shown by her overreacting when caught in humiliating situations. She did not, however, initially know what a kiss was, nor did she hesitate in performing one the first time with Shido, but later found she hates seeing him kiss other girls. At times, Tohka can be surprisingly insightful, as well as perceptive and understanding in regards to other people's feelings, especially when it concerns Shido and her fellow Spirits. She also initially had a difficulty of understanding the concept of love, not realizing what her feelings for Shido were until Volume 12. It has been shown several times that Tohka has a decent level of sensibility and common sense towards the battle, which arguably is the only thing of which she has any real memories. During her battle with Origami in her spirit form, she was able to analyze Origami's new powers quickly and came up with the best way for her to counter them. This expertise could also be the result of her constant battles with the AST until she met Shido. In her Inverse form, Tohka is considerably more hostile than before. While she would normally hold back so as not to kill her opponents (unless severely angered), she will now utilize an unrestrained force to eliminate her foes. She also appears to lose her recent memories, namely, her memories of Shido and comes to interpret him as a human trying to deceive her. However, even while in her Inverse state, Tohka has shown the capacity for both confusion and fear, both aimed towards Shido for his inexplicable (to her) familiarity with her and for the strange feelings she has towards him. These emotions stand as an adamant remnant of Tohka's usual self; to the point where a direct kiss from Shido was enough to calm her down and bring Tohka out of her Inverse form by reminding her of everything he had done for her. Relationship Inverse self Tohka's relationship with her Inverse self is rather complicated, to say the least, as they had never directly met and are technically the same person. Following the first time she let Inverse Tohka take control, Tohka's views on her were rather negative, as she had nearly killed Shido. When Inverse Tohka was about to take control again during her fight with Origami, Tohka resisted, believing nothing good will come from letting her take over. On the other hand, Inverse Tohka has shown to deeply care about Tohka. Though she did once indirectly insult her by stating that she is the "real" Tohka, as a Spirit's Inverse Form is their true form. Following the second time she took control, Inverse Tohka agreed to relinquish control back to Tohka, but only if Shido promised to never make her sad. When the two finally met during the fight against Mio, Inverse Tohka told Tohka about their origins and was fully supportive of her desire to protect Shido, despite knowing they would likely die. Mio Takamiya Tohka was inadvertently created by Mio when she divided her powers between ten Qlipha Crystals, with Inverse Tohka even seeing her as their mother. Mio is even willing to praise Tohka's strength, citing that she always had a feeling Tohka would be the only one capable of opposing her. Despite this, like the other Spirits, Mio is still willing to kill her in order to reclaim her Sephira Crystal. Shido Itsuka Tohka has very strong feelings for Shido and eventually comes to realize she loves him. As he was the first person to ever truly accept her for who and what she is, Tohka has become deeply attached to Shido, expressing great comfort and happiness whenever in his presence. As a result, she tends to get easily jealous when seeing Shido together with other girls (particularly Origami), which sometimes unlocks her sealed powers. Despite her insecurities, however, Tohka cares very deeply about Shido, almost always coming to his rescue to provide physical and even emotional support to him in his cause to save the Spirits, becoming especially close to the boy as a result. Tohka tells Shido that if she had never met him and learned how wonderful the world is, then she could have become just like Kurumi. Tohka's attachment to Shido has been used against her on one major occasion. Following her capture by DEM, Shido, who had come to rescue Tohka, was seriously wounded by Ellen and almost killed right before her very eyes. The very thought of losing Shido, the person most dear to her, caused Tohka to become so overwhelmed by despair to the point of going Inverse. As a result of her transformation, Tohka, at first, seemed to recognize neither Shido nor her own name, and even attempted to kill Shido. Fortunately, Tohka was not beyond the point of saving, as she was brought back to her senses when Shido kissed her, further proving how truly deep Tohka's feelings of trust, care, and affection towards Shido runs. When the sealed powers of the Spirits causes Shido to lose control, Tohka finally came to realize her feelings for him, being able to describe it as the reason why she desperately wanted to save him. Origami Tobiichi Tohka dislikes Origami for many reasons; but most of the time, it has something to do with Shido. This dislike was shown to be strong enough that she would almost always call Origami by her full name. In Volume 10, it is revealed that like Origami, Tohka actually began to get used to living with her. She eventually felt that her hatred and hostility to Origami had turned into something else compared to the first time she met her. This is proven to be truly shown when she didn't have the will to kill Origami even though the latter was seriously trying to kill her along with the other spirits. During the battle, Origami was able to defeat the spirits in their limited release Astral Dress. However, just as Origami was about to finish them off, Tohka manage to regain her full power and defeats her. In the midst of the battle, she stated that her Hate towards Origami wouldn't change but her Hate right now is most likely different from the old Hate she had back then. She even told her that if she wasn't careful, she will kill her. After Phantom made Origami a spirit, she obtained many long-range abilities which made her a bad match-up for Tohka who mostly uses close-range abilities. During the battle between the two spirits, Tohka asked Origami if they could perhaps find a way to understand each other but Origami told her that she will reject all Spirits, including herself. In Volume 11, Tohka temporarily loses her memory of Origami due to Shido changing the events that happened five years ago. Even so, Tohka still felt that something is missing, proving her relationship with Origami has been close throughout the half of the year. Near the end of it, with Tohka finally remembers Origami through her "pass" with Shido. Their relationship has shown to improve slightly, though, Tohka still sometimes acts in a somewhat Tsundere manner towards her. She also starts to use just Origami's first name more often, showing that she's learned to accept her more, but still views her as a rival for Shido's affection. Kaguya Yamai & Yuzuru Yamai Tohka gets along very well with Kaguya and Yuzuru, especially Kaguya because of their similar energetic personalities. However, Tohka sometimes has issues understanding the two of them, because of the weird way each of them speaks. Yoshino Tohka first met Yoshino when she saw Shido attempting to make Yoshino fall in love with him so that he could seal her Spirit mana. Thinking Shido likes Yoshino more than her, which Yoshinon used to anger her, Tohka became furious and took the puppet from Yoshino. This action caused Yoshino to become distressed to the point of summoning her Angel Zadkiel in order to get Yoshinon back by force. Despite their problematic first meeting, Yoshino forgave Tohka for her past actions and the two are now good friends after the former's Spirit powers were sealed. Yoshino is often seen together with Tohka when she isn't at school with Shido and the two act like sisters to each another. Kotori Itsuka Tohka and Kotori have an overall good relationship, as Kotori was the reason Shido was able to meet and ultimately save Tohka by sealing her powers. Kotori even let Tohka stay with her and Shido prior to the completion of the Spirit's apartment complex next to the Itsuka household. However, like with Shido and the other Spirits, Kotori maintained her distance to Tohka because of her status as Ratatoskr commander. That was until the sealed Spirit powers inside Shido's body causes him to go berserk. Being ordered by her superiors to kill Shido should this happen, Kotori came into conflict with Origami, during which she finally let out all of the feelings she had been suppressing until that point. At that moment, Tohka and the other Spirits appeared before her, telling her she was not alone and that if she had any problems she should talk with them about them; ultimately convincing Kotori that they could still save Shido and to not follow her superiors' orders to kill him. Miku Izayoi Tohka treats Miku as a good friend. However, she is sometimes startled and shocked by Miku's advances on her, occasionally even being annoyed by them. Once, she even ran away from Miku to avoid getting kisses and hugs from her. The Miracle Elite Storyline TBA Gallery Chara1_0.png Tohka_Inverse_Form.png Tohka_Full_Form.png Tohka_pv.png Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters from the Date A Live universe Category:Swordsmen Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Femme Fatale Category:Chaotic Good Category:Vigilante Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Barbarian Category:Photokinetic Characters Category:Lawful Good Category:Speedsters Category:Anti Heroes Category:The Miracle Elite Category:The Thunder Syndicate members Category:Elementals Category:Purple Eyed Characters Category:Spirits Category:Non Humans Category:Immortals Category:Purple Haired Characters Category:Team heroes Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Cute Characters Category:Main Characters of LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Characters liked by DestroyerSybjugator90 Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Marina Inoue Category:Characters favorited by DiabloVil Category:Magical Girls Category:Enemies of Palpatine's New Galactic Empire Category:Reformed Villains Category:Allies of Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Members of Knights of the DigiDestined Category:Animated characters Category:Ratatoskr & Rogues Members Category:Characters favorite by Daveg502 Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings - Magic Side Characters Category:Main Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings